


The Boys in the Bright White Sports Car

by Layora88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Definitely No Distracted Driving Okay?, Audi Cars are so Damn Beautiful, Because I'm a dope and love these dorks, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Will Follow Steve Anywhere Apparently, Bucky's Just Along for the Ride, Car Sex, Cinnamon Roll Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Don't Speed Boys and Girls, Fancy Cars, Fast Cars, First Time, Hand Jobs, I failed, I tried to just write porn but feels ALWAYS get in there somehow xD, Joy Ride, Little Bit of Plot?, Lots of cursing apparently, Love Confessions, Lube, More like hood sex xD, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Practice Safe Driving Please and Thank You, Smut and Fluff, Sort Of, Steve Rogers Does What He Wants, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a little shit, This was supposed to be short and just porn, Tony Stark is Done With Steve's Shit, Tony Stark is a boss, Top Steve Rogers, all of the feels, lots of lube, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: The boys go for a drive and...yeah, things get hot. Haha.





	The Boys in the Bright White Sports Car

**Author's Note:**

> Do yourself a favour and put on The Boys in the Bright White Sports Car by Trooper while reading this. :winks: On loop.
> 
> And thanks for helping me reach 100,000 hits. Love you guys, so enjoy some porn with plot because I fail, xD.
> 
> Come chat with me on Discord! starbucksjunkie#9171
> 
> Don't have Discord? Come talk to me on Tumblr! [ko-fiandfanfiction](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ko-fiandfanfiction)

“What the hell are we doing in here, Stevie?” Bucky muttered, sharp eyes cutting around him and carefully cataloguing exits, cameras, really where any and all possible threats could possibly come from.

Steve breezed past him, his confident stride doing nothing to quell the anxiety burbling up in Bucky’s stomach as he watched his friend’s gaze sweep over the seemingly never-ending rows of cars… _fancy_ cars. “Relax, Buck,” Steve said easily, a lazy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he rounded one of the sleek red cars off to Bucky’s right.

Bucky swallowed past the uneasy lump that had lodged itself in his throat, but didn’t bother to say anything right then. He couldn’t help watch as Steve huffed out a breath and then seemed to dismiss the red car all in a breath, bright blue gaze sweeping away just as quickly as he went off farther down the garage to peruse the other vehicles.

His gaze dropped down to Steve’s ass as he slipped in between another set of cars, bent down to get a look inside and then let out a curious sort of sound that had Bucky’s blood coursing South a little faster than he anticipated. “ _This one-_ “ Steve breathed lowly and Bucky tried very hard not to dwell on how good Steve looked in a pair of dark jeans and that ridiculously tight white t-shirt as he came up to stand beside his friend.

“This one-“ Bucky repeated stupidly, the blond righting himself and nodding definitively.

Steve hummed under his breath in agreement- _apparently_ -and placed his thumb against the nearly invisible data reader next to the…non existent door handle. It lit up beneath his thumb, clearly scanning it and then there was the unmistakable click of the doors unlocking. Bucky swallowed hard as his friend popped the passenger door open for him from this driver’s side.

“Get in-“ Steve coerced, mouth ticked up in a dangerous smirk.

“ _I don’t-_ “ Bucky started to protest, already taking a step back from the sleek white sports car.

 _Christ_ , he didn’t even see a _logo_ on the damn thing; oh wait, he could definitely see one on the steering wheel and it sure as _fuck_ wasn’t no damn _Honda._

“ _Buck-_ “ Steve said shortly. “Get in the car before I throw you in the trunk.”

Bucky made an uncomfortable sound in the back of his throat-he wasn’t even sure the car _had_ a trunk-and Steve grinned wickedly at him. “But this is _Tony’s car_ -“ And he did not whine, he _didn’t._

Steve’s grin turned feral and there was something in his eyes that had Bucky swallowing thickly. “Yes, it is and I have clearance to use it.”

“ _Emergency_ clearance-“ Bucky blurted before he could help himself.

Steve smirked, amusement dancing in his baby blues. “This is an emergency, Buck. Now…get in the car,” He murmured slowly, all steel in his voice.

Bucky didn’t think twice and gracelessly slid into the passenger seat. The _leather_ passenger seat. Oh but _fuck_ , was this a nice car. He barely had a second to dwell on that fact before Steve _fucking_ Rogers was slipping into the seat next to him all coiled grace, sure hands ghosting over the black leather clad starring wheel and grinning manically at the dash as it fucking _started up_ , all on its own! The doors closing and _everything._

“We are so dead,” Bucky muttered to himself…and then slowly sunk back into the seat as it seemed to adjust to the contours of his body without his input.

The metal plates in his arm recalibrated with a fine whir and Bucky sent his eyes Heavenward in an attempt to call on the _Powers At Be_ to get him through this in one piece _or so help him_ -

“Easy, Buck,” Steve murmured, the sound of his calm voice washing over Bucky like the soothing balm it always was. “You just sit back and enjoy the ride,” He said teasingly.

And Bucky was so gone on this man. He’d follow him anywhere. Always had and always would.

The purr of the engine was so sweet, Bucky felt lulled by it as Steve pulled out of the parking space and headed towards the entrance of the garage. He held his breath as they pulled out into the quiet drive of the Avenger’s Compound. They encountered no one other than the guards as they made their way through the first two checkpoints, security simply waving them through without a care in the world. Who would be suspicious when you had _Captain America_ smiling and saluting you in a fancy ass car on a Sunday morning? It probably helped that it was also too-early-to-be-awake-o-clock for anyone to give them any grief.

Bucky slunk back lower in his seat, attempting to become one with the finely stitched leather upholstery. Did he mention they were _white_ leather seats? Because they were totally white and if he got even so much as a _speck_ of dirt _anywhere_ he was going to have an aneurysm. He looked down at his black jeans and ratty black t-shirt and _prayed_ they didn’t leave any marks on the leather.

Little did he know, marks on the upholstery were going to be the _least_ of his concerns.

Steve shifted beside him as they passed through the last checkpoint and slipped out onto the road that Bucky knew would take them out towards the country-side, well away from the City. He swallowed hard, casting a nervous glance towards his friend before just as quickly flicking his gaze out the window. Steve kept his foot easy on the gas for a while, right hand settled unnecessarily on the gear shift.

They were barely pushing 80km/h but Bucky just knew Steve was _dying_ to get up to proper speed. But the signs posted said-

Bucky swallowed heavily when Steve shifted again, thumbs messing around with the fucking _sport paddles_ and then fucking floored it as they came out of a turn. “Ah _fuck-_ “ Bucky muttered and was treated to Steve’s dirty chuckle in his ear.

Steve didn’t say anything else and Bucky did his best not to _claw_ at the seat as he held on for dear-life. Steve always was a reckless idiot, even here in the 21st Century and well, if Bucky was being honest, was probably worse now than ever before. _Thanks Erskine,_ he thought stupidly and promptly felt the breath rush out of him as they took another bend way too fast.

“ _Steve-_ “ He hissed. “I want to get back in one piece, _damnit_.”

Steve grinned darkly, eyes cast studiously ahead, hips shifting in his seat as he got them up to speed. “Aw, but Buck…we just got _out_ -“ He teased.

Bucky huffed, glaring at the open road ahead, not a soul in sight.

It was way too early for any real kind of traffic on the road, not back here, certainly. They were heading up the coast and Bucky knew for a fact they probably wouldn’t see a single vehicle until at least 10am. Thank goodness Tony was able to locate them in a decently private place. That was money for you. Speaking of which-

“ _Steve,_ I’m pretty sure this car costs more than my life-could you please _slow_ ** _down?_** ” Bucky pleaded, brows pinched and eyes wide and so, _so_ round as he continued to attempt not to claw at the upholstery.

Steve snickered, casting a look towards Bucky who only made a scoffing noise and gestured wildly towards the road. Steve took it for what it was and turned his _full_ attention back to the pavement. “Slow _down?_ ” Steve sighed, all put upon. “But, Buck…I haven’t even reached this sweet thing’s max-“ He gasped, sounding mock scandalized.

Bucky groaned _loudly-resigned_ , apparently-and Steve quickly glanced at the brunet in his peripherals, a dark look crossing his features that Bucky was oblivious to considering the fact he was staring resolutely ahead and looking like he was trying not to be sick. Steve grinned.

“ _Stevie-_ “ Bucky tried, but was soon interrupted.

“You just sit tight, doll and I’ll give you the ride of your life,” Steve promised.

Bucky’s mouth clamped shut so fast he thought he might have bitten his tongue or maybe the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t be sure, however, because his _dick_ had just decided to take immediate notice and draw _all_ of the blood from the more important extremities to fill him in record time, so his brain wasn’t exactly functioning properly right then.

 _Jesus_ ** _fuck_** _,_ he thought frantically, wondering if there was any possible way Steve wouldn’t notice. Lord knows he’d successfully managed to hide dozens of other hard-on’s from the man over his longer than typical life-time.

Thankfully, Steve didn’t notice or if he did, he didn’t say anything about it. Bucky didn’t know which would have been better, really.

They picked up even _more_ speed and Bucky resolutely refused to look at the speedometer for fear of giving himself a heart-attack. The open road was definitely all kinds of deserted before them, the early glow of morning slowly making itself known. The road they were on was relatively straight, though there were hills and the odd bend here and there that got Bucky’s heart pounding so hard he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest.

Steve was gripping the steering wheel with a surety that if Bucky thought too hard about, he may seriously begin to regret wearing _jeans_ that morning. He was half-hard in his pants and swallowing thickly as they came successfully out of a bend in the road, he cast a quick glance in the dimly-lit interior towards the blond.

He wished he hadn’t.

Steve looked _good._ And _boy_ was that ever an understatement.

He was flushed, Bucky could see that much. A light dusting to his cheeks and down his throat, even over the bridge of his nose. His hair was still picture-perfect, only a lock curled down over his right temple seemingly out of order. His chest was rising and falling a lot more than seemed normal for him, you know, considering the super-soldier serum and all, but Bucky didn’t exactly care. Because his nipples were _hard_ , pebbled beneath his white t-shirt and Bucky wanted to flick them… _with his_ ** _tongue_.**

He wrenched his gaze away, hoping beyond hope that Steve hadn’t seen him looking at him and when nothing was said, Bucky figured he was safe…for the time being.

Not three-minutes later they were approaching a hill that seemed to cut right through a forest and Bucky swallowed hard as they were enveloped on both sides by trees and dense foliage. The light was a lot dimmer here, the canopy of trees nearly folding down on them from either side. Bucky always did feel braver in the darkness. He vaguely recalled Steve saying something similar when they were kids curled up in his ma’s living room on the couch cushions talking about how he didn’t think girls were really all that special.

He blinked, the memory slipping away from him, as they were wont to do whenever he reached too hard for them, too fast. He dismissed it, knowing it would come back eventually and instead dared himself one more look at Steve.

Steve was still driving like a bat out of hell, _waay_ over the legal speed limit, Bucky knew, but who in their right mind would pull over _Captain America_ and give him shit for it? **_No one_** , that’s who. Bucky mentally shook his head and found his eyes drifting over Steve’s bared biceps, the muscles tensed and so, _so_ strong. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and let his eyes rove over Steve’s forearms, admiring the veins that stood out…a little too prominently.

He blinked, noting the way Steve’s knuckles were flexing, hands gripping and releasing the leather of the wheel with a sort of anxiousness Bucky didn’t cotton-on to right away. And then he heard the little hitch in his friend’s breath on every other inhale, the sudden shift of Steve’s hips in his seat, the leather making only the softest of sounds beneath him.

Bucky’s gaze darted down, his lips parting, eyes widening and _all_ of the saliva just _evaporating_ in an instant from his mouth. Because Steve was fucking _hard._

So hard, in fact, that Bucky could tell that he curved _gloriously_ to the left in his jeans and even if he was only half-hard at the moment, he was sure to be quite the mouthful, or handful…Bucky wasn’t exactly going to be picky. This was _Steve_ after all.

Bucky must have made a sound or _something,_ because Steve was suddenly jerking his head in surprise to look at him out of the corner of his bright blue eye. He inhaled sharply when he caught on to what Bucky was looking at and his hips flexed upwards at the attention, his thighs seemed to positively _strain_ against the confines of his jeans.

All of Bucky’s breath fled from his lungs in an instant and he wasn’t proud of it and would never _ever_ admit to it, but the most _needy_ noise _ever_ in the history of _needy noises_ escaped him in that moment. Feeling Steve’s dark- _wild-_ lust-addled gaze on him like that, knowing that he’d been caught out blatantly _staring_ at the blond. It was a thrill, is what it was and Bucky was so, _so_ screwed.

“ _Buck-_ “ Steve said and he sounded mildly embarrassed, but more curious and strangled than Bucky had ever heard him.

“You’re a fucking adrenaline junkie, I m-mean I knew you _were_ , but like-you-you’re going to bust a fucking _nut_ , _Stevie-_ “ Bucky rambled, completely beside himself with the sudden knowledge that Steve was fucking ready to pound _goddamn_ ** _nails_** and looking at Bucky like _that_ in the process.

Steve made a wounded sound deep in his chest, licking his lips as his gaze flickered back to the road. Bucky distinctly felt them pick up speed as they came down over the hill with absolutely _zero_ signs of them slowing down and he wasn’t entirely sure it was just their momentum driving them at the moment when he caught Steve’s thigh _jumping_. _Jesus_ ** _Christ_** , Bucky was going to kill him when this was all over.

Bucky felt himself press back into his seat harder, Steve’s entire body looking as if he were vibrating where he sat with the need to fucking _do_ ** _something_**. Bucky inhaled deeply and he just _knew_ he could smell more than the light sheen of sweat they’d worked themselves up into with this little interaction, because Bucky could smell Steve’s _musk_. Because yes, their senses were just that dialled up.

He swore under his breath, hips twisting of their own accord in his seat and Steve made a curious sound, gaze flickering over to _Bucky_ and _fuckin’ shit goddamn_ ** _motherfu-_** _Steve_ was looking at _Bucky’s_ goddamn hard-on that was very much discernible through his tight-ass jeans.

Steve made a positively _wounded_ sound, a moan and a groan all rolled into one that seemed to be punched viciously from his lungs. It had Bucky’s insides twisting up, heat _racing_ up his chest and burning in his cheeks. He cast a look towards the blond and Steve was white-knuckling the steering wheel now, eyes wide and wild and full of lust and…and _confusion?_

Bucky blinked, confusion warring in his own gaze as Steve studiously avoided his and instead continued to stare resolutely ahead. “ _I-_ “ Steve tried and then made a strangled attempt at forming a few more words only to blow out a ragged breath and start again.

His voice was anything but level when he breathed, “I can’t help it-“ He said helplessly, brows pinched and a soft whimper catching in his chest.

Bucky inwardly groaned. “Y-you getting turned on by driving at break-neck speeds isn’t all that crazy in the grand scheme of things, Stevie…” He tried to comfort, inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm _himself_ down _._

_It wasn’t working._

Steve made another one of those strangled sounds but steadfastly refused to glance in Bucky’s direction. Bucky was sort of grateful, seeing as he didn’t exactly want them to die in a fiery car crash and all. Steve suddenly licked his lips and Bucky’s gaze was instantly drawn to how _plump_ they looked. _Damnit._

Steve’s voice drew him out of his momentarily reverie, but he had to clear the fog from his brain to understand what he’d just head. “Come again?” Bucky whispered nervously.

“ _I said-_ “ Steve started and then inhaled shakily. “It looks like I’m not the only adrenaline junkie here-“ He breathed, casting a pointed glance down at Bucky’s crotch.

Bucky’s breathing hitched, watching as Steve’s gaze turned fully back to the road. It was still somewhat dark, only the glow of the rising Sun peeking through some of the sparser tree cover around them illuminating his features. _Always did feel braver in the dark_ , he mentally told himself once more.

He inhaled slowly, willing his brain and body to get with the program before he whispered, “It ain’t the adrenaline that’s got me hot, Stevie.”

It was barely above a whisper, but even with the roar of the engine all around them, the blood rushing through Steve’s veins and the pounding of his racing heart, he heard his best friend loud and clear. “It’s not?” He asked, a hint of incredulity in his voice, but also a shit-ton of what he swore was _hope._

Bucky swallowed thickly, gathering the tattered remains of his courage after _everything_ he’d been through and willing his brain and body to just fucking _cooperate_ for the next five-seconds so that he could get this out in the open between them _finally_ and maybe _do something about it._

“No, Steve,” Bucky whispered seriously, watching as Steve chanced a look at him out of the corner of his eye.

Bucky inhaled shallowly and found himself licking his lips as he forced out, “It’s you, Stevie. Y-you’ve got me all hot and _fuck_ , it’s **_always_** _been you,_ ” He said on a heavy exhale.

Steve cursed, loud and sharp in the confines of the car and Bucky whimpered as Steve suddenly swerved to the right and Bucky’s brain felt like it was melting out of his ears as Steve slammed on the brakes, the sound of tires screeching practically _deafening_. “ _Bucky-_ “ He practically whimpered, car barely skidded to a halt and parking break engaged before the blond was groping at Bucky’s thin t-shirt and hauling him nearly _over_ the centre console to shove his tongue down his throat.

Bucky moaned, unrestrained and unashamed as he let himself open up to this incredible man he’d wanted since they were teenagers. Steve’s tongue was hot as it demanded entry and Bucky gave in, melting in Steve’s hold, ignoring the uncomfortable press of the gear shift against his middle and the slight ache in his lower back at the awkward angle. But he really didn’t care about the slight discomfort, because Steve was touching him, big _warm_ hands sliding down his chest, his arm- _the metal one_ -the sensors there picking up heat and pressure as he gripped at him roughly.

“ _Buck-_ “ Steve groaned, lips barely parting from Bucky’s for a second before he was shuddering and whispering, “Always you, Bucky. I always only ever wanted _you_ -“

Bucky’s breath caught and he nearly brained Steve when he jerked his head up in surprise, the blond just managing to avoid a head to his chin. Steve was wide-eyed and flushed- _gorgeous_ Bucky’s brain supplied-and he let his gaze meet his.

“ _You-_ “ Bucky started, but seemed incapable of saying anything more for a moment.

“I have-“ Steve took a deep breath then, not moving away, but slowly relaxing his grip on Bucky’s arms as he searched Bucky’s cobalt eyes for something. “I have… _loved you_ for as long as I can remember, Buck. I have _wanted you_ for as long as I knew what it was to _want_ someone,” He confessed.

Bucky wasn’t breathing.

Bucky wasn’t blinking.

Bucky wasn’t moving or processing or doing much of anything just then.

Steve was beautiful, slightly dishevelled and had that damned stupid concerned puppy-dog look on his handsome face and Bucky…Bucky wanted to kiss it clean off of him. Instead, he blurted, “ _I love you_ ,” on a rush of air and then Steve was making what Bucky would later explain to him as his _sex growl_ before he was shoving the seat back as far as it could possibly go and all but _hauling_ Bucky onto his lap.

They were _both_ surprised when the steering wheel retracted into some kind of secret console, the seat dropped down a few inches and then the back rest completely dropped _back_. They looked at each other dumbfounded for all of a second before Bucky muttered, “It’s _Tony’s car-_ “ and then they both promptly burst out laughing.

Bucky was doubled over Steve snorting with laughter until tears sprung to his eyes and Steve really was fairing no better. They were clutching at each other, their bodies shaking with it and when they finally calmed themselves down enough, Bucky pulled himself up slightly, both hands pressing into Steve’s glorious pecs as he steadied himself.

Their breathing was slightly laboured from their bout of laughter, dorky grins on their faces…and then Bucky realized how he was seated. Er, _straddled_ would be a more accurate term. He inhaled sharply and all the amusement dropped out of his expression. Steve’s brows pinched up in worry at the sudden shift and he took the tension in Bucky’s body as a very bad thing.

“I’m sorr-“ Steve rushed to apologize, but Bucky really didn’t want to hear that right now, he just wanted-

He ground down slowly, pressing his hips back ever so slightly and _there it was!_ The softest most glorious sound ever, Steve’s needy whimper. Bucky immediately stilled when he felt Steve’s big meaty paws land on his hips and just _hold on_.

Bucky could _feel_ his hard length pressed up against backside and he shuddered at the feel of Steve’s fingers digging into his sides, just a little bit. His gaze slid from the spot on Steve’s chest he’d been focused on to his wide-eyed stare instead. Bucky licked his lips. He was going to tell Steve again that he loved him, tell him he’s wanted him for forever, that even _Hydra_ couldn’t wipe that from his mind and heart and _soul_ no matter how many _hundreds_ of times they’d fuckin’ tried.

“You should fuck me in this fancy car-“ Is what came out of his mouth instead.

Bucky felt an instant rush of heat flood his cheeks but he barely had a second to register what he’d said properly and feel embarrassed about it before Steve was surging up, gripping the back of his neck not tight, but just _perfect_ as he claimed Bucky’s mouth in a desperate and heated kiss.

Bucky’s head was spinning and he did his best to meet Steve half-way, giving him all he had to give. He’d always given Steve everything he had, this was no different. Bucky lost himself in the kiss, it was too easy, too good. Steve was thrusting up against him, short little aborted thrusts of his hips that were driving Bucky insane with need. But Steve was holding back, he could feel it in the tension in the body beneath him and Bucky wasn’t about to have that.

“Steve- _Stevie, please-_ “ He whimpered, no longer caring how he sounded or how he looked, because this was _STEVE._

“Jesus _Christ_ , Buck-“ Steve hissed, biting at the brunet’s bottom lip and sliding a hand down around Bucky’s back to shove him down in an attempt to get more friction.

Bucky dropped lower against him in a filthy grind that had them both inhaling sharply and letting out glorious moans. In the otherwise quiet car. “I-don’t-“ Steve started to say and Bucky nearly froze before Steve continued, “-want to break the damn fancy-ass _car-_ “ He fuckin’ _whined._

Bucky was pretty sure his brain was melting out of his ears at the sound.

Bucky bit his lower lip hard as he thought about this. Breaking the car was a valid concern. They were super-soldiers after all. So, he put his super-soldier brain to work and devised a plan. “ _The hood-_ “

Steve blinked, trying to understand what Bucky was getting at but was apparently too worked up to understand clearly right then. “Fuck me over the hood of the car-i-it’s reinforced-“ He managed to get out, face flushed, eyes bright and chest heaving and then Steve covered the brunet’s mouth with the palm of his hand.

Bucky looked confused and a touch concerned for all of a second before Steve shuddered hard and groaned lowly. “You’re going to make me come if you tell me to fuck you _one more time-_ “ He confessed.

Bucky’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he gave Steve what he hoped was his best impression of _bedroom eyes_. By the look on Steve’s face, he succeeded, even with his mouth covered. He briefly entertained the idea of licking his palm, but decided to save it for later. He figured he’d need the saliva for-and then he got an idea.

He reached over to the passenger side with his metal hand and lightly bumped against the glove box. It popped open and Bucky threw a casual glance towards it before grinning feral-like against the palm of Steve’s hand, reaching over and pulling out what he’d hoped would be inside.

He brandished a small bottle of travel lube at the blond.

Steve moaned and then suddenly they were moving.

Bucky didn’t have a whole lot of time to orient himself before he found himself supported by Steve’s big hands on the underside of his thighs as he was lifted out of the car. He instinctively wrapped his legs around his tiny waist and clung to him, hands clutching at the blond’s shoulders as he was hauled up and out of the car.

Steve was breathing heavily as he walked Bucky around to the front of the car and laid him out on the hood. Bucky’s eyes were wide and bright, filled with lust and longing and a desperate edge that had Steve’s blood roaring. He pulled back, bracing his hands against the white of the hood and he was pleased to find it warm, but not hot. _Perfect._ He didn’t want Bucky to be uncomfortable when he was naked and writhing against the metal.

Bucky’s eyes were hooded as he looked up at Steve with something akin to disbelief and _wonder_ written in his gaze. “You want this, Buck?” Steve murmured softly, one of his hands leaving the hood to stroke down Bucky’s chest and settle lightly against his twitching thigh that was pressed tight against Steve’s side.

Bucky nodded, pushing out a rough breath. “Yeah, Stevie. I want you, I want this.”

Steve swallowed hard and then stood back, Bucky’s thighs falling open as he remained lying on the hood of the car. Steve started unbuckling his belt, but didn’t even bother to remove it once he’d undone the buckle. Then he popped the button on his fly and pushed down the zipper.

Bucky licked his lips, gaze trained on Steve’s hands as they worked, but when he stopped, his gaze snapped back up to meet bright blue eyes. And then one word. “ _Strip-_ “ And it was _all_ Captain America.

Bucky barely suppressed a heated whimper as he reached to unbutton his jeans, having forgone a belt today. Steve watched avidly as Bucky kicked off his boots, not having even bothered lacing them up in the early morning and then shimmied out of his jeans and Bucky thought to himself, _of all the days to have gone commando._

Steve let out what would have been an amused huff if he didn’t sound so fucking _turned on_ at the sight of a half naked Bucky spread out on the hood of _Tony_ fucking _Stark’s,_ _Custom Audi_ _R8._ He pushed aside the pile of boots and jeans idly as he motioned towards Bucky’s covered half. “Lose the shirt-“ He muttered, voice like gravel and Bucky shuddered, his insanely hard cock twitching in the coolness of the morning air.

Steve’s gaze was instantly drawn to the slight bob before his gaze was raking up over Bucky’s thick torso as he lifted the hem of his t-shirt and proceeded to _arch_ _his back_ as he pulled it up and over his head. When he cast it aside, chest heaving and glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, Steve’s mouth began to water.

“I want to fucking _eat you_ -“ Steve breathed.

Bucky whimpered, lashes fluttering as he fought off the intense wave of arousal that washed over him at Steve’s words. Bucky heard the snick of a cap a second later and his eyes shot open in anticipation, only to find Steve coating the fingers of his right hand with the clear slick.

He inhaled shakily as he stared up at the blonde, cheeks flushed, throat and chest fairing no better at the sight of Steve Rogers leaning over him, bracing his clean hand against the hood while he reached out to run the pad of his slick thumb over the head of Bucky’s already leaking cock.

Bucky shuddered so hard the car shook beneath them.

Steve grinned. “You’re just as sensitive as I am…” He murmured softly, thumb never ceasing its teasing against the sensitive crown.

“ _Steve-_ “ Bucky whispered desperately, reaching out with his metal hand to grip Steve’s bicep.

The blond flexed, intentionally or unintentionally, Bucky didn’t care. It was fucking _hot._ He gave it a squeeze for good measure and Steve’s eyes flashed dangerously as he let his gaze rake along Bucky’s frame, taking in all the scars, all the damage all the-

Bucky’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, his breath catching in his lungs as Steve gave him a full stroke from root to tip, pressing his thumb firmly against the slit and making him moan and positively _writhe_ against the hood of the car.

They pretended not to hear the groan of metal beneath them. The brake was engaged. It theoretically _should_ hold.

“Get up-“ Steve breathed. “I want you bent over this fancy ass car so I can see _your_ fancy ass.”

Bucky wanted to laugh, as it was, all he could do was gasp and moan as Steve gave him a couple more firm tugs before letting go. Bucky shakily turned onto his side to get up and barely managed to remember not to brace himself on his metal hand as he pushed himself up. Steve watched him with heated amusement as he stood up on shaking legs and bent himself over the sleek car and then didn’t bend over.

When he looked over his shoulder, Steve gave him a raised eyebrow for his troubles. “I don’t want to dent the hood,” Bucky said in way of an explanation.

Steve just smirked.

“Bend over, Buck. Don’t make me tell you again,” He murmured darkly and Bucky exhaled roughly before planting _both_ of his hands on the hood of car.

Steve knew he was being careful with the weight he was putting on his left hand, he secretly wondered how long that would last.

Steve’s shuddering breath was so worth it as Bucky relaxed into the position, dipping his spine enticingly and then spreading his legs a little further apart. There was something thrilling about the fact that he was completely naked while Steve was still fully clothed. _Hell,_ Bucky hadn’t even seen Steve’s cock yet. He bit his lower lip hard at the thought, letting his eyes drift shut as he shivered with anticipation.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Steve curled his practically burning palm around his hip. Steve chuckled lowly behind him and it was absurdly close to his ear. Steve was bent low over his back and Bucky could _feel_ the warmth radiating off of him. He breathed out shakily.

“Tell me, Buck. You ever thought of me touching you like this?” Steve whispered, his warm breath fanning out across the back of Bucky’s neck as the blond brushed aside some of his longer hair to expose it.

Bucky nodded and tried to find his voice. “Y-yeah-“ He admitted, it was easy to tell Steve yes, not just because it was true, but because Steve _asked_ , because he _wanted to know._

Steve hummed softly and nuzzled in behind Bucky’s ear, lips searingly hot against the exposed skin and Bucky shivered near violently when his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh at the side of his throat. “You look so gorgeous like this, honey. All spread out just for me…” Steve whispered.

Bucky shivered and moaned as Steve stroked down his side soothingly and then pressed his hips down lightly. Bucky’s cock dragged against the hood of the car and he grunted in surprise when the slick Steve had coated him with eased the way.

Captain America. _Fucking Master Tactician._

Steve grinned at the needy sound Bucky let out then and pulled his hips away from the metal only to tap the inside of Bucky’s right thigh. “Lift up, put your knee on the hood.”

Bucky did as he was told, bracing his knee against the hood carefully and spreading himself a little wider. Steve groaned softly and pulled back to admire the sight. “God, Bucky. I’ve always loved looking at your ass, I’ll be honest here, but seeing it like _this?_ Fuckin’ _perfect,_ doll-“

Bucky dropped his head between his shoulders, breathing out harshly. He’d never seen this side of Steve before and fuck if he didn’t love it. He was too preoccupied keeping his breathing under control and not denting the hood of the car that he missed the click of the lube entirely until it was too late.

He felt a warm hand press lightly into his lower back and then barely a second passed before he felt slick fingers tracing along the curve of his ass and then down against the top of his thigh. He inhaled sharply, eyes snapping open and up into the windshield.

He could see Steve watching him in the reflection, the windows fucking _tinted_ and perfect for it.

He looked unhinged, his hair a wild mess and Bucky wanted to sink his fingers into it and _tug._ Instead, he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and _whined_ , because _he_ looked every part the mess and they hadn’t even _started yet._

Steve let out a shuddering breath and pressed in close again, fingers lingering against the crease of his ass. “You ever had somebody fuck you before?”

Bucky swallowed thickly and then shook his head. Steve’s lashes fluttered and Bucky thought he looked unfairly beautiful then. “N-never wanted anyone to, ‘cept you,” He confessed.

Steve opened his eyes again and that devastatingly hungry look was back as they locked gazes in the windshield. “Have you touched yourself, _here?_ “ He asked, pressing his fingertip lightly between Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky’s face turned scarlet, but he forced himself to nod and resisted the sudden urge to spread his legs wider, drop himself closer to the hood of the car. “Y-yeah-“ He whispered.

Steve groaned as if he were _dying_. “How many fingers can you take?” He asked, all eager glee in his voice as he started prodding Bucky’s entrance carefully, dragging the pads of his index and pointer finger over the furled pucker hidden by Bucky’s gloriously golden cheeks.

Bucky whimpered, turning his cheek into his shoulder in an attempt to hide from Steve’s words and his ministrations. It didn’t work.

“ _Four-_ “ He gasped, going up on his one foot a smidge when Steve pressed his knuckles in against his perineum; Bucky wondered if he should have specified metal or flesh.

Steve moaned, obviously pleased with the answer and then he was draping himself against Bucky’s back and the brunet wanted to crawl out of his skin at the rough press of fabric all over his suddenly too sensitively heated skin.

Steve seemed to catch on at the impatient writhing that erupted from the brunet and he hushed him lightly and stood back up. “Want me to lose a few layers?” He murmured softly, concerned.

Bucky nodded eagerly, glancing up into the windshield so Steve could see him watching. Steve nodded, smiling, softer than usual as he stripped his t-shirt up and over his head, casting it aside. Bucky let out a moan before he could stop himself and Steve shot him a cheeky grin…before unceremonsionuly shoving his pants and briefs down his thighs in one smooth motion.

Bucky’s throat closed up, his mouth going dry as he caught sight of Steve half-naked and standing behind him, cock standing proud and hard and-

Bucky craned his head back to get a _proper_ look because Steve was fucking _hung._

Bucky must have had some kind of a _look_ on his face because Steve was giving him a _very_ hungry one in return as he gripped the base of his cock nice and tight and stroked himself firmly from root to tip. Bucky was moaning before he could stop himself, sex-flush high on his cheeks and mouth dropping open as he caught sight of the beads of pre-come welling at the tip…and then his mouth got away from him.

“ _Please_ , _Stevie-_ I-I need-“ He whimpered, pressing his ass back and spreading himself open for the blond even more. “Put it in me, I need you in me-“ He begged, reaching back with his metal hand as he steadied himself with his right to _spread_ _his cheeks._

Steve was on him in an instant and Bucky felt hot all over at the sudden attention. Steve’s mouth found his and it was an awkward angle and it was slightly uncomfortable and definitely a bit chilly in the morning air, but it was… _So. Fucking. Perfect_.

Steve’s hands were everywhere, Bucky nearly unbalanced before he got his metal hand out from between the hot press of their bodies and he braced it back against the hood of the car before he face-planted. Not that Steve would let go of his face at the moment.

Their lips were both kiss-bitten and red- _swollen_ -by the time Steve relinquished his mouth, pressing searing kisses along Bucky’s scarred shoulder, not letting him shy away from the attention as he continued kissing and licking his way down his spine, nipping and sucking as he went.

“I’ll give you what you want,” Steve whispered, lips hot against the dip of his lower back before he sunk his teeth into the swell of Bucky’s left ass cheek.

Bucky cried out, jerking forwards in surprise, rigid cock sliding slickly against the hood of the car and leaving a mess in its wake… _ohhhh_ , but Bucky would worry about that later. Later, when Steve wasn’t suddenly spreading his cheeks and pressing a finger easy as anything into his willing body.

He took a shuddering breath as he felt his very large finger work its way into his body and then he felt Steve dropping his forehead to his shoulder blade and inhaling deeply. “You are so hot inside, Bucky…so tight,” He whispered hoarsely.

Bucky let his eyes drift shut and couldn’t help the needy moan from escaping his kiss-bitten lips. _That_ seemed to spur Steve into action.

Bucky barely had a moment to adjust to the finger that had been moving in and out of him slowly before a second finger was pressing in alongside the first and _stroking_ him from the inside. He moaned brokenly, arms nearly giving out as he let himself ride on that wonderful wave of pleasure as it worked its way through him.

Steve was thorough. Of course he was thorough.

Bucky was a sweating, needy _wreck_ by the time he’d worked three fingers into him slowly but surely, curling and stroking and _prodding_ at that sensitive bundle of nerves that made him see _stars_. The first time he’d grazed it, they’d both stilled with the force of Bucky rocking forward making the car creak and sway, the strangled _shout_ that left his lips and then the _begging_ had _truly_ started.

“Stevie, Stevie- _please!_ ” He all but shouted, rocking back onto the three fingers buried inside of him, curling and stroking and driving him mad with the need to be _filled._

“I need _more-_ “ He begged brokenly and there were tears now, he didn’t notice them, but Steve quickly did, hushing and murmuring in the brunet’s ear, pressing kiss after kiss against Bucky’s hair, the back of his neck, his shoulders and shaking back.

“I’ve got you, Buck. _Hush, now-_ “ Steve whispered, consoling him, smoothing a warm calloused hand down his heaving spine.

When he removed his fingers, Bucky nearly turned around to strangle him, but then he heard the pop of a cap and he inhaled sharply and held it. Steve chuckled softly at him and tapped his ass lightly, forcing the air from his lungs in a hurry. “You gotta’ breathe for this, Buck. I don’t wanna’ hurt you,” He murmured soothingly.

Bucky nodded, looking up into the windshield, desperately needing to make eye contact. Steve met his gaze steadily and smiled warmly…before Bucky watched him begin stroking himself with the slick. Steve held his gaze, lashes fluttering slightly and gaze turning hooded. His eyes were so dark and when Bucky spared himself a glance in the windshield, his were fairing no better.

Bucky felt Steve move in closer and his gaze snapped back up to meet the blond’s reflection, inhaling shakily as Steve spread his cheeks and pressed the head of his cock against his slick and no doubt swollen hole. “Don’t look away,” Steve whispered- _begged-_ and Bucky trembled.

He may be the one spread wide open in front of Steve Rogers, his best friend-his _only_ love-since he was twelve years old, but the man looking back at him in the reflection of that windshield was positively _flayed_ open, _exposed_ in a way they had _never_ been with each other before. Bucky wanted to see this vulnerability every day in Steve for the rest of their lives and he wanted _Steve_ to see it in _him_ every day for the rest of their lives because they _trusted_ _each other infinitely_ without a hint of doubt to let each other see one another this way when no one else would.

Bucky didn’t look away.

He couldn’t, not for a second, not even when the head of Steve’s very substantial girth started to press and press and- _was it going to fit?_ -his brain screamed at him and then all of the air punched itself from their lungs as the head of Steve’s cock _popped_ inside and _kept going._

Bucky was panting, sweating like a race-horse as he forced himself to stay upright on shaky limbs as Steve sheathed himself fully inside of him. Steve was clenching his jaw shut so hard, Bucky wasn’t sure his teeth were going to be able to take it. The blond was sucking in breath after breath of fresh air through his teeth as his hands found their way to his hips and held on for dear life.

Bucky was shaking and from the feel of Steve’s solid grip on him, so was he. His palms were sweaty on his hips and Bucky could feel his flesh hand slipping against the smooth metal of the car beneath him, his knee too and then Steve let his left hand slip down and carefully helped Bucky bend his other knee so that he could get on his hands and _both_ knees properly.

All Bucky could think in that moment was that this was going to be so, _so_ good.

Steve’s cock felt as if it were made for him. It was snugged up deep inside him, hard and throbbing insistently and Bucky moaned loudly as he rocked back against Steve, desperate for _more_ , _more anything._ Steve inhaled sharply, hands splaying wide over Bucky’s hips before sliding up his sides almost reverently.

There was no _almost_ about it.

Steve’s touches _were_ reverent. Every press, every caress and soft press of lips against his heated neck, his back, his shoulders were adoring, thankful…the _praises_ were sort of a giveaway in and of itself, though.

“You feel so good, Bucky. So, _so_ good,” Steve whispered against his hair, nose delving in behind the brunet’s ear and pressing soothing kisses there as Bucky whimpered and trembled in his grasp. “You’re perfect, doll. So fucking perfect,” Steve whispered heatedly, thrusting into him with long, slow, _deep_ rocks of his hips.

Bucky was moaning uncontrollably, breath hitching and catching in his chest every time Steve’s perfect cock rubbed against his prostate, driving him delirious with the need to come. And he was going to come, _very_ soon if he didn’t get Steve to slow down, not that he was going particularly fast, but _shit_ , the angle was just too good.

“ _Steve-_ “ He said, urgency in his voice as he craned his neck back in an attempt to get up a bit.

Bad idea…but also really great idea.

The angle changed and _now_ Bucky was desperately reaching back, scrabbling at Steve’s arm, his hip, _anything_ he could grab a hold of. Steve grunted as Bucky clenched up tight around him and his own grip on Bucky turned near harsh. “You going to come for me, Buck?” Steve asked, panting raggedly as he tugged Bucky back against him, only his knees remaining on the hood of the car, metal hand tangled in his blond hair and flesh and blood hand clutching desperately at Steve’s immovable forearm.

Bucky practically shouted _yes_ at him, trying to press back down onto Steve’s cock and get away at the same time. Steve growled in warning at him and Bucky whimpered weakly as Steve picked up the pace, thrusting in good and deep before _rotating_ his hips and driving Bucky out of his fucking _mind._

“Yes- _yes!-_ “ Bucky shouted again and Steve groaned, nipping harshly at Bucky’s flesh and blood shoulder, the juncture where shoulder met neck.

Bucky jerked roughly against him and Steve grunted at the way his body started clutching at him almost rhythmically as if it were trying to _milk_ his orgasm from him. _This was Heaven_ , he thought idly, this was Heaven and he never wanted to leave the safety of Bucky’s warm body clutching at him as if to say, _don’t leave, never leave._

Steve held him tighter, pressing kisses into the side of his throat and then Bucky was turning his face towards him, seeking out a kiss as he tugged sharply at Steve’s hair. Steve gave it to him, claiming his lips in a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than an actual press of lips. They were both panting harshly as Steve continued to fuck into him, muttering praises and curses in the same breath as Bucky suddenly jerked hard against him.

Steve had been hammering his prostate nearly overwhelmingly so and Bucky-Bucky wasn’t sure he could take it anymore and just when he was going to beg him to touch him, to give him some relief, he felt it, the pull of an orgasm so strong he was absolutely powerless to fight it.

He could feel his balls drawing up, his body tightening and he wondered if Steve’s cock felt as if it were being strangled, because it was fucking _strangling_ the breath from Bucky in the next instant, his breath completely stalling in his chest as his vision whited out and he came and came and _came._

Steve grunted, arms tightening around his new but oldest lover as he felt his body tensing like the string of a bow before its imminent release. He felt rather than saw Bucky’s orgasm as the brunet shuddered and moaned weakly once he’d found his breath again and then managed to look down the length of Bucky’s heaving body to watch his release; his cock pulsing, thick ropes of his pearly come coating the immaculate hood of Tony’s fancy white sports car, dirtying Bucky’s thighs and abdomen as it dripped from his leaking slit.

Steve moaned loudly…and… _Just. Kept. Fucking. Him._

Bucky was whining high in his throat as he came back to himself, his mind-blowing orgasm leaving him oversensitive and shaking apart at the seams as Steve kept up his relentless thrusting, his cock-head brushing over Bucky’s sweet spot over and over and _over_ again. “Bucky-Bucky- _Bucky-_ “ Steve was practically chanting, nipping and sucking at the juncture where his neck met shoulder and Bucky knew he was going to have a bruise there, probably several if he could let himself think clearly for a moment or three.

He hoped they stayed.

“ _Steve-_ “ He whimpered desperately, tears stinging his eyes and spilling over. “I-I can’t-i- _it’s too much!_ ” He gasped, but Steve only picked up his pace and it was punishingly fast and so, _so fucking_ ** _deep_**.

Steve was chuffing like a horse, gulping in a lungful of sweet morning air as he _pounded_ into Bucky’s shaking body, his hole so warm and wet and _perfect_ and he never wanted to stop. “Yes, you can, baby doll. Yes, you can. I’m so close. Bucky- _baby_ _-_ give me one more, I know you can do it, sweetheart-“ Steve begged but there was a hint of _Captain America_ there and Bucky just…he _really_ didn’t want to disappoint Captain America and he certainly didn’t want to disappoint Steve Rogers.

He sobbed, face scrunching up with the pleasure-pain of the ruthlessly…glorious…incredible… “I can- _I can!_ ” Bucky was suddenly shouting, head jerking forwards in some semblance of a nod as the pain of overstimulation turned to molten pleasure.

Steve swore under his breath, hips snapping hard and fast, the sound of their slick flesh slapping against one another ringing loud in their ears, but Bucky couldn’t really hear it over the sound of Steve’s heavy breaths, his own heart attempting to beat its way out of his chest and the blood ringings in his ears.

“You’re so good, doll. So good for me,” Steve breathed, hands roving over Bucky’s front, groping and caressing every inch he could possibly reach.

Bucky was still clinging to him, flesh hand clutching at the back of his head, metal clamped tight over Steve’s hip. His knees were starting to shake unsteadily despite his best effort, his body covered in a sweat he usually wasn’t even able to work up to during even his most intense workouts. Steve was unreasonably pleased by this.

“ _Steve-_ “ He whimpered pleadingly, but all the blond did was hold him tighter and grind his hips in short, sharp circles that drove Bucky mad.

Before he knew it, he was right on the edge of another orgasm, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t come without Steve this time. He whimpered, his sharp, needy cries turning far too desperate for Steve’s heart to bear. “Yeah? You there, doll? Need me to come with you?”

Bucky sobbed in the affirmative, head jerking in a nod as he ground back against him, Steve’s cock burying itself to the hilt inside of him. Steve’s eyes closed at the onslaught of stimulation, the knowledge that Bucky wanted this, wanted _them_ , wanted to come _with Steve inside of him_.

Steve moaned loudly, his fingers leaving bruises against the golden flesh of Bucky’s flesh and blood shoulder and left hip. He knew he was gripping too hard, but he also knew that Bucky could _take it_. “I’m so close, Buck-“ Steve confessed, panting harshly against Bucky’s sweat damp temple.

Bucky whined, twisting in his grasp to get a better look at him, grey-blue eyes wild and desperate and Steve let him shift slightly, Bucky’s body tensing hard the moment their gazes met. Steve grunted when he realized Bucky was about to come, he wondered if he would or could come again untouched, but quickly realized he didn’t want that for him. He wanted to be the one to wring his orgasm from him like he was about to wring Steve’s of his.

Bucky sobbed, a wordless shout forming on his lips, but then suddenly Steve’s calloused hand was gripping his cock- _stroking him-_ and his vision was swimming and the shout that had been forming in his chest turned in to a gut-wrenching _sob_ as he came over Steve’s skilled fingers, coating them in his slick as he stroked him hard and fast, thumb swiping against his sensitive frenulum and prompting his body to practically _seize._

Steve was crying out desperately against the dampness of Bucky’s throat, teeth grazing the bulging tendons in his neck and Bucky felt absolute _euphoria_ rush through him at the knowledge that his _body_ , that _he_ had made Steve lose himself, had made Steve come so hard he was shaking with it, barely managing to keep them both upright as he continued to rock his hips into Bucky’s pliant body as he rode out the waves of his orgasm deep inside him.

They came down from their collective high in increments. They were still alone- _thank goodness-_ on the side of the apparently deserted road nearly overshadowed by the canopy of trees above and around them. The Sun was shining because it was now glinting off the car in random places as it poked through their tree-cover. It was quiet- _mostly-_ the sounds of birds waking up in the early morning soothing and strange all at once.

The sounds of their laboured breathing slowly returning to normal sounded even stranger, though familiar in a way they didn’t think too much about right then. Bucky was slipping in the blond’s grasp, their sweat covered bodies cooling in the crispness of the morning breeze. Steve gently pulled Bucky more upright, the brunet gasping softly as he hung his head forward when Steve let himself slip from Bucky’s body.

Bucky whimpered at the loss and Steve did his best to soothe him, running his hands up and down his sides carefully as he slowly pulled back, mindful to stay close enough to help Bucky if need be. Bucky bent over slightly, bracing both of his hands on the hood of the car to support himself before turning his head to the side and mumbling to Steve, “I want a kiss-“

Steve didn’t even have the energy to chuckle at him before he’d maneuvered Bucky up and off the car, shuffling along with his jeans around his thighs and tugging him around to the passenger side, pressing him back against the door so that he could kiss the life out of him. Bucky absolutely melted against him, the initial coolness of the metal and glass at his back making him gasp before he relaxed into it, into the feel of Steve’s chapped lips pressing against his, the warm, wetness of his tongue slipping into his mouth and tasting him, _claiming_ him from the inside out.

It made him think of the way he’d claimed him in another way just moments ago. He clenched and felt the way his insides twisted up with heat at the feel of Steve’s come trickling down the insides of his thighs and promptly moaned into the kiss, his cheeks positively _burning_ in arousal and embarrassment.

It was fucking _fantastic._

Steve’s body was like a furnace pressed up against him and soon they were breathing heavily and rubbing up against each other with a little more than mild arousal. Both were still feeling too worn out to do anything about it just then, though.

“I love you so fuckin’ much, Bucky,” Steve murmured hotly against his throat before pulling back only an inch or two to look into Bucky’s dark eyes.

Bucky shook with the force of his next breath, Steve’s hands skimming up his sides and unintentionally tickling him in the process. “I love you too, Stevie. So damn much,” He admitted, now staring up into Steve’s bright blue eyes that were definitely wet at the corners as he pressed a chaste kiss to the blond’s lips.

Steve nodded, more to himself than anything and Bucky glanced down between them, at the _state_ they were in and he definitely made a face if the snort Steve let out was anything to go by. Bucky’s _face_ stretched into a dopey smile as Steve nuzzled his nose against the brunet’s and let out a contented sigh.

“I guess we should get cleaned up before somebody comes along,” He agreed.

Bucky couldn’t help snorting softly as Steve took a step back and immediately they missed the warmth of each other’s bodies pressed so close. Bucky couldn’t help notice that Steve didn’t move far. “I feel like this is the most deserted road possible, we’ve been out here nearly an hour and I haven’t seen a single car, not to mention I didn’t see any cars after we headed down this way, either,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve huffed, nodding as he glanced down one way and back the other. He’d taken this route a fair number of times on the bike and he did recall it being fairly deserted, was just a bit surprising for a Sunday morning, he supposed. _Oh well_ , he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth on this particular occasion.

Steve glanced back towards Bucky to find him looking down at his belly in embarrassed disgust. He was sort of a mess and the fact that Steve could see the insides of his thighs glistening really wasn’t helping. He licked his lips compulsively and Bucky’s gaze darted towards the movement, having caught him in the act of staring. He raised a brow at the blond.

“Going to help me clean up? Or are you thinking of more ways to dirty me up?” Bucky whispered lowly.

Steve swallowed hard. “Bit of both…” He admitted.

“Uh huh-“ Bucky muttered. “Clean up first, then we need to talk and _then_ we can get down and dirty again.”

Steve let out a curiously aroused sound and Bucky barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course_ Steve was a fucking horn-dog. Why was he even surprised? Bucky huffed when Steve suddenly leaned in closer to him, breathing all up in his space before nudging Bucky to the left a bit. He didn’t think much of it, letting Steve move him as he pleased…and then he opened the passenger side door and reached into the still open glove box to pull out a pack of wet wipes next to a box of unopened condoms.

“ _Oh, genius!_ ” Bucky crowed, reach out for the pack to help himself to a wipe or four.

Steve grinned, knowing he wasn’t referring to him right then.

They tidied themselves up in the near quiet of the morning, dressing and shooting each other furtive glances, blushing and smiling like the big dorks they were as they caught each others glances nearly every time. It didn’t take too long, Bucky even having felt he had time to _very carefully_ wipe down the hood of the car- _very_ impressed with himself for not denting the damn thing-and the window and passenger door he’d been pressed against and gotten sweat and… _other_ bodily fluids all over.

Steve watched him with hooded eyes, heat lingering in his gaze that made Bucky flush and shiver with anticipation for what was to come. Because whatever was going to happen between them from here on out, Bucky couldn’t fucking wait and he was pretty sure Steve felt the same if the stupid dorky smile was anything to go by.

They were just slipping into their respective seats, doors closing while they were smoothing down their hair ineffectually-Bucky’s a wild nest of damn waves and Steve’s a lovely mix between bed-head and rat’s nest; Bucky’s was really no better to be perfectly honest-when the car roared to life. Bucky looked to Steve to see if he’d pushed the little _Push to Start_ button he’d noticed on the side of the steering wheel, but Steve was looking at the dash board display in obvious confusion.

They shared a look when the radio clicked on and Jarvis’ crystal clear voice drifted over them. “ _Sirs-_ “ He started. “It would be _very_ wise of you if you were to get a move on _now_ before-“ His familiar British accent was cut short, however, and an all too familiar and not _entirely_ pleased voice reached their ears.

“Hello, _boys-_ “ Tony said and his voice was positively seething with barely contained rage.

Bucky swallowed hard, eyes widening in response.

“I hear you’ve gone out for a joy ride in one of _my_ cars-“ Tony breathed and it was comical how even Steve seemed to wither in his seat at the tone of voice.

Bucky thought he’d try and save them and blurted, “ _Tony-_ I’m so, _so_ sorry. It’s my fault, was all my idea-“

Tony _laughed_ outright at that. “ _Bucky-bear_ , we both know it was _definitely_ not your idea. No, _no_. I’m well aware it was Steve thanks to the security feeds in the garage, so don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

Bucky grimaced, shooting Steve a _sorry I can’t help you out of this one_ kind of look. Steve just smiled wryly at him in response. “ _Tony-_ “ The blond attempted but was quickly interrupted but Tony’s deadly calm voice.

“ _Steve-_ “ He murmured. “If there is one _single_ scratch or scuff or-“ He blew out a breath. “ _Dent_ -on my little white number, I am going to make the rest of your life a living-hell by playing _Star Spangled Man With a Plan_ through every available speaker _known to Man…whereve_ r and _whenever_ you so much as set foot into a room for the rest of your days. Do I make myself clear?”

Steve swallowed hard, recognizing the threat for what it was. It would be hell, is what it would be.

“Yes, Tony,” He whispered instead, now staring at the dashboard like Tony was suddenly going to manifest himself there somehow and gut him alive.

Bucky grimaced. “ _Now-_ “ Tony breathed “ _Bucky-_ “

Bucky’s eyes widened and he shot Steve a panicked look before he too was staring at the dashboard in horror. “If you got a single spec of come _anywhere_ on my upholstery, I am going to hack your new spangly arm and make it do awful, _awful_ **_embarrassing_** things to you both _in_ and _out_ of the bedroom. Do you understand?” Tony asked.

Bucky’s eyes were so wide and Steve-Steve wasn’t doing so great either, his cheeks absolutely _burning._ Of fucking _course_ Tony knew what they’d gotten up to.

“ _Yes, Tony_ -“ Bucky squeaked.

“ _Excellent!_ ” Tony said happily and there was the unmistakable sound of clapping on his end. “Now, I feel I should warn you, I’ve just had a cup of espresso and I’m about to step into the suit and _then-_ “ He took a deep, shaky breath and _there_ was that anger again. “I am going to come and find you both and demand all of the no doubt _filthy_ details of what you two got up to _in_ ** _my car_** before I drag your asses back to base. _Understood?_ ”

Bucky couldn’t help himself. “ _On_ -“ He breathed.

Steve turned his wide-eyed stare on him in a heart-beat.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Tony asked slowly.

Bucky gulped, audibly. “ _On_ …your car,” He corrected.

There was a mildly worrying crashing sound in the background and then a second later there was the unmistakable sound of the Iron Man suit piecing itself together. “I am going to tear your _goddamn heads off!_ ” Tony shouted and then, “If you fucked up the suspension-“

_Steve fucking floored it._

Tony’s voice was very nearly drowned out by the sound of the engine revving and a second later Tony gave up and instead started _unhelpfully_ blasting music through their radio. _Trooper’s The Boys in the Bright White Sports Car_ filled their ears and by the time they’d reached 200km/h they were grinning like the reckless idiots they were, Bucky’s metal hand gripping Steve’s thigh tightly and Bucky whispering all dark and dirty in Steve’s ear, “ _I wanna go faster, Stevie._ ”

Steve was white knuckling the steering wheel so hard, 99.9% of his attention solely focused on not getting themselves killed at the speed they were going, the other .1% focused on not coming in his pants like the _goddamn_ danger junkie he was and yeah…

_Steve totally drove faster._


End file.
